


LOVE

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: It's obvious Malia and Theo want eachother, but they can't have eachother. *DISCLAIMER*





	1. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let It Go- James Bay

“Ready for tonight?” Lydia placed her arm inside hers. Already knowing the answer. She laughed at Malia’s annoyed sigh. “Come on it’s only one dinner party. The annual Hale dinner party. Just three hours.”

“Three hours without you there. Three hours with me in a dress and makeup and heels.” The two walked casually down the hall. Why did her parents have to be the best lawyer firm in town? It was like a scarlet “H” was on her forehead. The privilege. The prestige. She didn’t want any of it.

“well if it’s any constellation I wish I were there with you tonight rather than in family counseling.” The red head saddened as her eyes caught the flannel wearing boy at his locker. Folding her lips she waved as he waved back.

She needed a reason to dress up and make connections with people. To forget about how miserable she really was. Turns out being a Martin was just as bad as being a Hale in this town. People didn’t know their names guaranteed many sacrifices.

“it’s still not better between them?” Malia asked. Lydia only shook her head.

“if anything the arguments are getting worse. They scream so loud till I can barely think. Even study.” It wasn’t like she needed to but still.

“Has it gotten to the point of them hitting each other? You?” Malia stopped in her tracks. Her fists formed as Lydia hugged her sister.

“no.” she shook her head. Leave it to her to be worried.  Malia gave her “the look”. “honest.” She kissed her on the cheek. “see you later.”

Malia hated when she dodged her like that. At least her family didn’t pretend like hers. Acting like they were the happily married couple when the whole town knew of their affairs. The only thing that they agreed on was her. And because of her mouth and fists no one dared talked about her family to her face here.

She walked in the classroom as her eyes caught his. They were light grey. And beautiful like him. And to other girls too. She sat in her seat getting ready before the bell rang. His name was Theo Raeken. He was the son of the owner who was catering the party tonight.

Theo admired the girl with hazel eyes and iron fists. It seemed since the beginning of the year the two noticed each other. Walking down the hall, their eyes would follow the other. But there were certain lines you didn’t cross. The Hales were the type of people who believed in control. And they would have it by any means necessary. Which is why he wondered why Malia wasn’t like that.

She was sweet and opinionated. It was hot. Sexy. So sexy he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. So sexy he didn’t notice the girl beside him trying to get his attention. Why the hell not? Grabbing his things he took the seat beside her. She only looked at him with curious eyes.

“I forgot to put my contacts in. I overslept.” He stared at the board refusing to look at her.

Sure.

She hated herself for looking at him with her peripheral vision. He did the same. Both were noticing each others habits. Like every time Malia would get frustrated her mouth would tighten. And she had her own highlighter method to remember her notes. Theo listened very carefully to the teacher’s instruction writing diligently in his notebook. Damn him and his inability to not look sexy. As the teacher passed through the homework the two kept looking at it to not look at each other.

“want to work on this together?” she felt the lump in her throat that wouldn’t go away. She was nervous and she couldn’t show it. So she sighed and shrugged.

“whatever.” He shook his head giving her a little laugh.

“sweet and sour I see.” He moved closer to her. Hearing the shortness of her breath. He hoped she couldn’t hear his fast heartbeat. The two exchanged answers quietly.

“i'd rather be that than a liar.” She said nonchalantly. His eyes dropped. “you really thought I bought that about the contacts.” She began to answer the questions on the sheet. He released a breath.

“you’re right…It was just my way of….trying to thank you for business.  My mom was really grateful to do it. I thanked Mrs. Hale too and she told me you were the one who convinced her to choose us.” She tried to hide her cute blush.

“yeah. Your food was really good for the Martin’s and every year my mom has a heart attack trying to seek caterers from other towns.”

Diiiiinnnnggggg

“So I take it you aren’t excited.” The two walked out the class together. “I know the feeling. Me neither. Hearing townspeople not saying thank you or talking to me rudely. Some just walk past me not saying a word.” She followed him to his locker. She waited patiently as he got his books.

“Sorry about that. My parents’ clients aren’t the nicest people. They don’t see people as people. Just things that they can use to get them more. Sometimes my parents can be the same way.” They both noticed girls giving her looks of jealousy.

“So how did you turn out so humble?”

“I have no idea.” They laughed as he shut the locker. “but I hate how I feel when I’m there. My parents put me on this stage. And I’m performing to ensure my family’s legacy. My future. Having to smile and bite my tongue when someone says something offensive or misogynistic.”

“So we will both be miserable.” She nodded at his observation. “Give me your phone.” She bit her lip not knowing if she should. Theo saw her mental debate and didn’t give her time to say no. “just text me when you get overwhelmed.” He texted his phone with hers. Instantly saving the number.

“Theo I….” this was not a good idea. Both of them could feel the attraction between them.

“let me walk you to class.” He didn’t give her the chance to say no. Especially when he knew she wanted to.

Malia gripped her books as she felt his hand touch her back. Damn she liked him. The two walked through the hall as they stopped at her class.

“see you tonight.” He fought the urge to kiss her cheek.

“yeah.” She walked in her class. There was the one thing looming over her. Over them from happening.

Her parents.

She stared at his number in her phone not having the strength to erase it.

Twtwtwtw

“Bonita. You look beautiful. You are no longer a girl but a lady.” Malia looked at herself in the tall mirror.  She almost felt like one of those pageant girls. Almost. At least they knew how to smile and say the right thing when put on the spot. She barely recognized herself.

Her mother rubbed her child’s shoulders admiring her in the red strapless dress. Her hair was perfectly curled and her natural makeup accented her beauty. “I know you hate this every year. And I know I have pushed you but it’s only because I want you to have it better than me.”

“mommmmm” Malia knew a guilt trip was coming.

“I’ve told it to you several times.”

“more like hundreds of times.”  Corinne kissed her. This was definitely her daughter.

“I don’t want you to have to work as hard as I did. With no one to support you. Having to decide between what you needed and wanted.” Malia nodded. She wasn’t ungrateful, just….she didn’t even how to explain it.

“I get that mom but this isn’t me. And you know it. I hate how I feel like I’m some windup doll.”

“it’s only one day of the year. Stop being over dramatic ‘Lia.”

She knew this wasn’t for her own benefit. It was to make their family look good. She was their straight b, athletic child.

“Whatever mom. But if I trip on these heels you owe me.”

“fair enough.” The mother sipped her champagne. “Your father will be here in a little bit. And I have to go finish getting ready. Check in on the caterers please?”

“ok.” Malia watched her mother leave. Her father was most likely with one of his “clients”.

Walking down the stairwell she noticed the several workers setting up the food and exquisite wines. As she looked around her extravagant home she realized she didn’t have to have this. Acres of land. Cherrywood floors. Expensive paintings hung. She couldn’t wait to go to college. One more year. She could endure this.

Twtwtw

“Can I have one?” Theo reached for a tart as his mother hit his hand. He rolled his eyes moving his hand away . “you could have just said no.”

“because you respond so well with that.” The workers saw where Theo inherited his sarcasm from. They snickered as they continued their tasks.

“Mom calm down. Everything tastes great.”

“It’s just that if tonight goes well this could really help with business. And more business means more money. And that means better options for colleges.” Theo kissed her cheek.

This was his hero. The woman who picked herself up when his dad left them. It took a big dream and  loans but it worked out. Raeken Catering was a growing business. He admired his gorgeous mother at the counter delegating with her long dark hair placed in a ponytail.

Malia bit her lip as she walked in the kitchen. She waited for the gorgeous woman to finish her instruction. No wonder why Theo was handsome. She caught his eyes as she gave him a light smile. He looked good in his formal outfit. Apparently he thought the same about her. She saw his eyes scan her body.

As her workers left the kitchen. She saw Theo eyes on the gorgeous girl. This was not good. Not good at all. “Ms. Raeken. My mom sent me to check up on you. Did you need something from the store?” She was trying to not focus on Theo's intense eyes.

“No sweetie. Thanks though.” Malia left the two alone.

Anna turned around with stern eyes and crossed arms. Theo stiffened already hearing her words. “don’t.”

“mom…” He began.

“don’t mom me Theodore Len Raeken. I know what I saw. You looking at her. Her trying not to look at you. She’s beautiful. No one can blame you for that but don’t be stupid. She’s not worth it especially if it’s a fling. I’m not asking. I’m telling. Don’t do it.”

“mom we have the same class. It’s nothing.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. Girls like her don’t appreciate our kindness. They have everything and still want more. We aren’t respected as hardworking people. Somethings never change.”

“ok.” He went to the living room grabbing a tray. He stood still as he watched the rich talk amongst each other. His eyes followed Malia with her gorgeous mother. The woman was walking her around to speak to their old and new clients. He saddened at her plastered smile.

Twtwtetwte

Malia took a deep breath. Her mother kept her hand on her back. Not to give her support but to make sure she would not run away.  She could do this. Her eyes watched Theo walk through the crowd giving others champagne.

“Corinne she’s beautiful.” The woman kissed both of their cheeks.

“Thanks Mrs. Buchanan.” Malia took a good look at the older woman. She was the client who was good friends with Harvard’s administration. Everyone thought she was going to be a lawyer just like her parents. She gripped her glass filled with sparkling cider. If she had the strength, she would have broken it.

“So I take it you’re GPA is getting better.” Mrs. Buchanan played with her pearls.

“Yes. I dropped out of track to get it up.” Corinne kissed her cheek.

“We are proud of our baby girl.”

“I bet you guys are. That definitely shows discipline.” She smiled at her. “Have you taken your SAT yet?”

“Next weekend. I’m so nervous. I’ve been going to different tutoring sessions. I hope they pay off.”

“They will.” The woman gave them a smile joining her spouse.

“She will definitely put in a good word for you.” Corinne smiled at her.

“Yipee” Malia said as they walked through their spacious living room.

Theo found himself protective of her. Walking near them discretely making sure she would not lose her mind. The clients didn’t even notice him as they took their glasses. His eyes caught hers as he gave her a soft smile. At least she had one friend here tonight.

_Beep beep_

“it’s Lydia. Checking up on me. Wishing she was here with me.” Corinne smiled at the two’s friendship.

“me too. But you know who else I wish was here?”

“Mom don’t say it.”

“Nathan…”

Nathan as in Nathan Pierce. The gorgeous entitled lacrosse player who had nothing to offer her but his money. After one date she was exhausted after listening to everything about him. Not once did he ask about her. But his family owned a chain of restaurants much to her parents liking.

“He’s not my type.”

“Who is?” Corrine snarked. “Malia relationships take time to build you can’t just be impulsive.”

“I’m not being impulsive. I’m just know what I want.”

“Lia you’re 18. No one knows what they want at 18.” The two looked at her father making his way to them.

“Hey Pete.” Corinne welcomed her husband with a kiss. They were nauseating. How could her mother tell her what she wanted or not?  How could they stand there and pretend to be faithful to one another? Her head was spinning and she had to get out of here.

“Malia. You don’t look so good.” Peter kissed her cheek. “Why don’t you go outside and get some air. Rini I have some people who are interested in our firm.” He held out his arm to her.

She could only stare at them thinking how they didn’t even know their own daughter.

Twtwtwtw

Malia stared at her phone wanting to text him. Hoping it was going better for him than her. As she walked down the steps to her back yard, she saw him sitting down on the last step. Taking a deep breath she sat beside him.

“that terrible?” she nodded.

“at school I’m this outspoken girl who doesn’t take anything from anyone but here. I can’t be that. It ironic. I’m more of myself at school than home. I’m trying to break free and do what makes me happy but it’s not working. And I want to run away. Never come back. Change my name. So what was your night like?”

“same ole.” The two let the silence creep back in. He didn’t want that to happen. Not with her opening up to him. It was nice to not see her think of her words before she said it. “you look beautiful.”

“yeah that’s what everyone’s been telling me tonight. I guess I look better like this. No combat boots, cut off jeans and flannel.”

“Malia you always look beautiful.” He said matter of factly. Grey met hazel. He licked his lips, tilting her chin up with his finger.

She couldn’t let this happen.

“look I better go before my parents come looking for me.” She stood up rubbing her arms. It was obvious she didn’t want to go back there. He stood up slowly reaching out to her. Rubbing her arms gently. He was surprised she let him. She needed to be held.

Malia relaxed in his touch. Feeling goosebumps on her arm. These little jolts of electricity were making her shake. Her eyes gazed into his as he cupped her face pulling her into a hug. She reveled in the feel of his arms around her. He rubbed her back gently. Wishing they had more time. Maybe they would.

“I got to go.” He nodded letting her go.

Twtwtwt

Lydia parked in the Domino’s driveway. The counseling session went well. They always went well but as soon as they got home arguments began. Her mother blaming her father for his affairs. Her father blaming her mother for not being there when he needed her. She held hands over her ears. She could still hear there arguing when she was away from it. And for some reason it got better when she around this clumsy goofball of a guy. Getting out the car she headed inside to see her Stiles.

She smiled at him in his uniform. She offered to pick up her study partner due to his jeep in the shop. It all started with this project they had to work on for the past week. She didn’t know Stiles was as observant as he was. Their first night working together, the sheriff’s son could tell she didn’t want to go home. So he let her sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor. She made it back home before her parents even realized she was missing.

The first time it happened she was afraid to walk in the school. She was expecting to hear false rumors about her sleeping with him. But when she got to school. Nothing happened and he was still the same guy.

“Hey. I’m almost done. Give me 10.” She nodded. “want a drink?”

“I will take that as a yes.” At first she thought he was doing this because she was a Martin. Her ancestors basically found this town. She was known for her crazy parties and high IQ but to him she was just Lydia.

Stiles hated her silence as she sipped through her straw. Another bad session.

Lydia hated how she was disturbing him. And for some reason he didn’t mind. The car ride was quiet. The walk up his stairs was quiet as he carried their books. As he went to change into something more comfortable she walked around his room. She liked how inviting it was. How simple. She took off her shoes. She just felt so comfortable here.

She noticed the red yawn on his desk as she began to play with it around her fingers. Stiles was not expecting to find Lydia laying barefoot in his bed playing with his string. But why not since she had been sleeping in his bed.

“So what's with the string?”

“well it’s a system that helps me help my dad with his cases. Red means unsolved.” Lydia smiled. He would make one great detective. He noticed everything. Especially when it came to her. “plus my mom came up with it.”

“you don’t really talk a out your mom.” Her voice was light. She imagined it caused him great pain.

“what is there to say? Everyone knows what she died of.” Lydia was stung by his bitterness. She knew it wasn’t at her but she hated seeing her friend like this.” I miss her.” Lydia couldn’t hold back her tears.

He wiped the tears from her eyes as she gave him a gracious smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He removed the yawn from her hand. Both held their breaths. What they were both feeling was new to them. “it’s just still hard.”

“and here I am adding to that. Sounding like a spoiled brat. Not once thinking about how you would feel listening to my parents’ problems. I never said thank you.”

She was a spoiled brat. Her parents were alive and they could always start again. But Stilinski couldn’t. He still had pictures of the woman in the house. He was obviously devoted to her. She wanted that kind of love.

“you don’t have to say thank you. It’s what friends do.”

“no but I want to be there for you like you are for me. Like you don’t realize how much this means to me. how seeing you between classes makes me feel. It’s a lifeline. And I. It scares me.” She wasn’t used to being completely vulnerable like this. And Stiles could sense that.

“me too.” He rested his hand on her wrist. “I’m so scared to just walk up and talk to you. I don’t know if you would pretend to not know me. I mean you’re the gorgeous queen b and I’m the clumsy guy with no rhythm.” The two laughed as she moved over to let him lay beside her.

The two were looking in eachother’s eyes, engulfed in the silence.

“does it bother you?” She finally asked. She wanted to run her hands through his messy hair.

“no.” He said without thinking.

“Does it bother you?” he returned her question. He held his breath, reaching for her strawberry blonde hair. He touched her strands, hearing her uneven breaths.

“no.” She tried to slow her heart.

“people look at me and they don’t realize how hard life can be. The expectations I have to live up too. I don’t have the loving environment you do. I’m an object. Something my parents want to make pretty. Perfect.”

“Not to me.” He rubbed her cheek. “Not to me.”

“I just wish my parents were brave enough to give up. To finally admit it’s over. They’d be doing themselves and me a favor.”

_Beep beep_

“it’s Malia.” She grabbed her phone. “Just returning my call. I’m gonna call her real quick.” She stepped out the room.

Twtwtwtw

Malia couldn’t stop thinking about Theo. How it felt to be in his arms. She looked at the ceiling thanking God their parents didn’t find them. She heard his mother’s conversation earlier. And Anna was right. This was just lust they were both feeling. They couldn’t have the other so this was the only logical reason for this attraction.

_Ring ring_

“Hey babe. You alright.” She smiled at Lydia voice. Leave it up to her to be selfless.

“Not really but I will tough it out. You?”

“same.” They laughed sadly, taking a pause. “Well at least you got to stare at some eye candy.” Lydia closed Stiles’ bathroom door. She didn’t want him to take her conversation out of context. There was no way she could be interested in Theo.

 “lyds.” Malia let out a frustrated sigh.

“come on you two definitely have something going on.” Malia could see her sisters smile through the phone.

“like you and Stiles….” Lydia blushed. “Now who’s the quiet one.”

“Shut up.” The red head teased. “I’m at his house now. We’re getting ready to put the finishing touches on this project.”

“awww how sweet. And you can use me to cover for you.”

“Thanks for that. I just like being around him. He has no expectations for me. What am I going to do when we finish?”

“keep hanging out with him genius. It’s obvious he likes you if he lets you sleep in his bed. So did you want to talk about your parents…”

“no…” Lydia cut her off. “did you?”

“No.” The two laughed. “I’ll just see you tomorrow.” Malia said.

“Ok.”

_Beep beep_

She blushed at the unexpected message.

_Want to go to a real party._

Malia couldn’t help but change clothes at the text. She needed to get out of here. And Theo offered an escape. The guy who she just told herself earlier was nothing more than lust. When did she start lying to herself. Opening her window, she climbed down the tree running to his truck hidden behind the bush.

Theo let out a breath when she made it to his truck. He wasn’t expecting her to answer. But this girl was full of surprises. The simple pair of short and flannel were more to his liking. He could still feel her touch. He should have kissed her…

“so where are we going?” She definitely wasn’t thinking straight. She was going off with this guy that she barely knew. This handsome guy with the most beautiful eyes and biceps.

“You’ll see. Something to take your mind off of tonight.” He started his ignition.

“you didn’t have to do this for me.” Malia looked at his hand.

“I wanted to.” He grabbed hers, lacing their fingers together.

He knew her to never bite her tongue and she couldn’t now.

“But you shouldn’t have. Theo we both know this is wrong.” He pulled to the side of the road. He placed his truck in park as he took a deep breath. He knew she would say this.

“Why because your parents wouldn’t want you too. Why are you so afraid of them?” Did he not know the influence they had on this town. Of course he did. He just wasn’t afraid of them.

“I’m not afraid of…..” she stopped the lie before it went out. “It’s not like your mom is so innocent either. I heard her earlier. Not that I don’t blame her. I would want to protect you for this too.”

“I can protect myself.” He squeezed her hand. She was trying not to like it but she couldn't help it. “just one night. How is that so hard? ”

“Ok.” It was never going to happen again so what was the point of her making this into a big deal.

Twtwtwtw

Malia noticed the cars parked on the side of the road. As he parked she was still debating if she should tell him to drive her back. But he was right. She did need to escape for a moment. And she had to not think of her parents. He opened the car door.

Theo hoped he could clear her mind. She was right though they were both going against their parents’ wishes. He didn’t mean to disappoint his mother but this wasn’t just some girl. As they walked through the woods he placed his hand on her back.

The more they walked they heard music and saw the flames. She smiled at the bonfire. Looking at Theo, he smiled back. “told you you'd like it.”

The teens dancing. The music blaring. The beautiful flame setting the atmosphere. Everyone was either drunk or kissing their significant other or both to notice them there.  She pulled him with her as her hips moved to the beat. He stared at her beautiful curves and the soft smile on her face.  He had put it there.

Hopefully his mother would forgive him and not ground him to eternity. The party was a success and she gained many positive reviews. So no harm could be done.

Theo twirled her around moving her back against his chest. His hands gripped her waist as their eyes met. Both couldn’t fight this need for each other. His hands rested in her hair as his eyes asked her. Nodding she lost herself in his kiss. His axe filled her nostrils as she found herself being pushed gently against the tree.

Theo took his time. This kiss was delicate as his hand rested on the small of her back. Hers around his neck. Begging entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Naturally she gave in. His tongue danced with hers and she forgot how to breathe. So did he. He broke away slowly staring in her awestruck eyes. He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb pulling her with him to dance some more.


	2. This Isn't Our Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Isn't Our Parade- Santigold

Theo and Malia sat in his truck. She laid long ways in his lap as he looked down at her, running his fingers through her soft hair. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed his warm touch. His fingers traced her full lips as hers reached up to do the same. He lightly kissed her fingertips, sending shivers down their spines.

The night was over. Hot dancing. Sweet kisses. While the other cars were gone, they were left on the side of the road in their own world. Words didn’t need to be exchanged to know they didn’t want this to be the end.

But it had to.

She sat up carefully, placing her legs over his as he put his hand on her knee, rubbing it gently. She was trying to tell this to her body, but it felt good to feel again.

“You’re right about one thing. Wanting to please everyone around you. My mom.” His eyes glowed. It had become her new talent to always find them. “being a single parent isn’t easy. Raising me wasn’t either. Parent conferences about me acting out because I didn’t have a father, talking back because I didn’t realize what I had…..”

“I bet.” Malia said.

“Constantly getting grounded, I finally grew out of it. And I owed her for everything I put her through. I was at Davenford for my freshman and sophomore year. She told me about Beacon Hills and their science program. I want to major in pre-med. Open my own practice one day. But despite that I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay with my friends. But rather than saying no. I went with it. Because of that man, she has major trust issues. Even with me at times. And I do my best to show her she can depend on me. I’m doing well in the program, with lacrosse. But something’s missing. Not just with school. Life. I don’t know.”

“I’ve always felt like that. Like I was given to the wrong parents. They think it just don’t say it. They want me to be the smart girl, be funny. I’m none of those things. I know I sound cliché but I’d rather eat deer and run around in the woods. Not go to social events. I’m not the life of the party. And I’m alright with that. That’s why I……I just really needed this night.…..”

Now would be the time where she would separate herself from him, but it never happened.

He sat her in his lap. “You aren’t supposed to be this down to earth like this. You’re supposed to be insulting me and I’m supposed to be hating you.”

“you are supposed to be like Nathan.” Theo was grateful she saw he wasn’t. “talking about your workout routine or expecting us to sleep together just because. My parents won’t let up about him. She thinks all teenage boys are like that. That it takes someone to change them.  And I don’t believe that. Look at my parents. And don’t act as if you have no idea about their marriage. The town talks.” She paused. “they can’t make each other change. Is commitment that……” His lips stopped her words.

She melted in his kiss, gripping his biceps. Her body already memorized the feel of his against hers. Her lips moved with his slowly. She was falling deeper in this.

“if you find someone worth it, it is.” His hands cupped her face. She was trying to catch her breath as he let her go.

He instantly regretted it when he saw her eyes harden. “Malia.….” He read her mind.

“I can’t.” His heart shattered at her words. Her words came so easy. Like it was nothing. He only took a deep breath. Replaying everything that just happened. How could she just shut it out her mind? That wasn’t just some kiss…..

The two sat in silence. She literally saw his heart fall out of his chest. Saw him try to pull back the tears. Damn her and her insensitivity. “Guess you want to go home.” He turned on the ignition.

She moved out of his lap. This was a complicated situation and he had every reason to be upset with her.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Hearing his name, but not speaking. He thought he had broken through to her. But his mother was right. They were from two different worlds. He pulled up behind the bush, parking his car. She looked at him, but he kept his eyes straight, away from her.

She opened the truck door.

“Don’t keep mom and dad waiting.” His snark triggered a nerve. If she could be callous, so could he.

“This isn’t just about you, narcissistic much?” He knew the buttons to push as he hid his smirk. Her eyes were filled with fire as she turned towards him. “Screw you Theo. You act like you’re different but you’re not. You’re just my parents. You want something from me that I can’t give.”

“Don’t ever compare me to your parents. Ever.” His eyes matched hers. “I’m not trying to change you. And if you can’t deal with the fact that I actually care about you then screw you too. Run away. Because that’s what you’re best at.” He challenged.

“I don’t run.” Her loud voice did not scare him.

“It’s like you can’t…You can’t fight them out your head. And you feel guilty for standing up for yourself. And you’re mad at me for calling you out for it.” She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

“I’m mad at you for not giving up. I’m mad at you for just being you.” She exploded. The two caught their breaths. His cold eyes matched hers, processing her words. Seeing the blush on her cheeks.

Did she really just say that? Before she could take it back, Theo pulled her back in the truck.

He kissed her hungrily, straddling her legs around his waist. He loved her overpowering taste. And her moans as he bit her bottom lip. He laid them down on the seat as their hands moved under their shirts. His muscles moved under her touch as his lips kissed her neck gently. Hands laced, he raised her above her head.

“theo?” She broke away from him gently.

“Sorry.” He said, catching his breath.

“Don’t be.” She stole another kiss.

“Let me walk you to your house.”

“no. There are security cameras. I can easily make up a lie that doesn’t involve you. Sorry. I didn’t mean for it come out that way.”

“it’s ok. Just tell me if this is really over?”

“No.” She was still catching her breath.

“Text me when you get in.” He watched her run towards her room.

As he drove home he smirked at her text. This wasn’t the end. Walking up the stairs quietly he jumped at his mother on his bed with her arms crossed.

She was right to trust her gut. Her son was known to be cunning from time to time like any other teenage boy. Especially when it came to beautiful teenage girls. Her stern eyes made him pause and think his words carefully.

“you did exactly what I told you not to do didn’t you?” he remained quiet. Finally opening his mouth. “Don’t give me some bull about lacrosse hazing. You lied to my face. The Hales are….”

“Why is it so bad if we like each other? She’s not like the…..”

“She might not be but in the end who do you think she will choose you or them. She isn’t guided by her heart even if she does like you. Why can’t you see that? Please tell me you two aren’t “doing” anything?”

“No.” She looked in his eyes carefully, relaxing her lips. At least he was honest about that.

“you don’t even know her.” Anna smiled sadly at her son. Rubbing his cheek. She remembered what it felt like to have such strong feelings for someone. It was powerful enough to defy all logic. And in the end, the harsh reality was all you had left. She didn’t want that for her son.

“do you?”

“yeah. I do. When she’s with me. Away from her parents, she’s herself. She’s snarky, confident and oddly nonchalant but fearless. She’s like you. Sweet. Protective of those she loves. But her parents are going to kill that. And they don’t care.” Anna had never heard him speak so passionately about one girl. She sat beside him.

“Sweetheart……”

“Mom. Please……” Anna took a deep breath.

“I know if I tell you no you are going to do it like you did tonight. So you better be prepared. And I better be prepared to have a showdown with Corinne.”

“Mom. It’s not going to get that far. Once she gets to know me, she will like me.” She kissed his forehead. He had no idea.

“I still don’t like it but If you really like her. If you think she is worth it…. ”

“she is.”

TWTWTWTW

“Malia…….” She looked from the fridge in her pajamas, hiding her smile. She had done this millions of times with Lydia. And maybe she could do it millions more with Theo in the future. First a bonfire. What was next? Her mind came back when she heard her mother’s footsteps walk down the stairs. She hoped her luck would not run out.

“Down here mom.” Corinne walked down stairs seeing her daughter make some cereal.

“You didn’t eat enough tonight?” Corrine grabbed another wine glass and bottle. Malia folded her lips at the observation, eating slowly. She wondered what Theo would think of her if he found out the real dark side her family. It was more than affairs.

“You didn’t drink enough tonight?” Malia watched her pour the red liquid. “Mom that’s like the 5th glass.” The woman had a strong tolerance for alcohol that was beginning to scare her.

“Thanks for noticing.” The mother snarked. “If only you were the same way with your math.” Malia hated when she overlooked her drinking habits like this. She continued to chew.

“I’m just worried. You’ve been drinking like crazy lately. How’s the firm?” Corinne sipped.

“Good.” Malia found herself breathing heavily at the lie.

“Mom….”

“Go to bed Malia.” Without saying a word, she grabbed her bowl, walking up to her room. Why didn’t she put up more a fight? Because she didn’t want her mother to say something she couldn’t take back if she pressed. And she didn’t want to put herself in a situation to hurt the woman.

She was eighteen. Legally an adult. Yet she was still acting like a child. Still afraid to live her own life. Afraid to like a guy because he wouldn’t be approved by her parents. As she walked in the weight room, she thought of the one thing she wanted most in her life. To be free to do what she wanted. To not regret she didn’t make the right choices.

This morning she woke up to an empty house. And she was happy for that, but the tension still remained. As she went in the kitchen, her eyes fell on the bottles of wine. She picked one up. Without thought, she poured the red liquid down the drain. Not just one, but all the ones she could find.

She put on her boxing gloves as she heard someone enter the weight room. She wasn’t the only one who needed to get rid of unwanted stress. Nathan watched her expertly hit the punching bag. Eyeing her athletic body. Her long legs. Cut stomach. Walking behind the bag, he gripped it keeping it in place.

She wasn’t just here to exercise. Theo came here early like many of the lacrosse players. It didn’t even cross her mind that Nathan would show up. She mentally hit herself in the head. “You’re pretty good.” The captain complimented. She didn’t need this right now.

“You giving a compliment to a girl. That’s a first.” Malia hit it hard, smirking as he felt some of the impact. She wasn’t just hitting him, but her parents. Herself.  “Don’t you have a protein shake to make or something better to do than to talk to me?”

Yes. She was bitter from their first date. Even if she wasn’t interested in him, he could have at least been a gentleman.

“ ‘Lia.” She hated when he tried to use his charm. He was just like her father. Thinking it could all go away with new boots and clothes. It was disgusting.

Her father was self-absorbed and manipulative. Maybe in his own way, he did love her the best way he knew how. But it was a terrible feeling to watch your father look at women who weren’t your mother and vice versa.

“Don’t call me that. Ever.” She walked away from the bag. Taking off her gloves, she headed outside. He followed her, much to her dislike. He tried to grab her wrist as she moved her arm out the way.

“Ok. I deserve it. I was a jerk to you.”

“Can you please get to whatever it is you want?” She was unamused.

“How was the dinner party?”

“I guess you’ll never know.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Look. I’m trying to apologize here.”

“O I’m so honored.” Malia’s sarcasm bit.

“Can I make it up to you?”

“No. you just want to sleep with me to have another notch in your belt.” She walked off.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stilinski stood at his son’s doorway. His eyes widened at the laptop on the floor with dozens of papers sprayed around it and them. He smirked at the two sound asleep. The strawberry blonde had her head on his son’s chest. Their legs tangled in eachother’s as Stiles held her to him with one arm. It had been a while since he saw his son relaxed like this.

He walked in the room, noticing Lydia’s bag on the bed. Obviously, this girl was resourceful with the extra set of clothes. “You two.” They moved slowly at his voice. Lydia unconsciously rubbed her hand against his chest, sitting up. Blushing at the sheriff over them with a light smile on his face. Stiles sat up admiring her natural tossed hair. Her lips were pale. Her cheeks held a natural shade of red…..

“If you guys want breakfast, I suggest you get ready real quick.” He didn’t give them time to be embarrassed. The two looked at each other blushing.

The two raced into the bathroom as Stiles found her a spare toothbrush. She smiled as the two stood in the mirror brushing their teeth. They were rushing so fast she didn’t even realize the boundaries she had crossed. But he did.

He gave her some towels. “I’ll go take a shower in my dad’s bathroom.” He quickly walked out before he said something to make her want to never speak to him again because of his spastic ways. But now his body language was probably doing all of that.

“Stiles….” She said. “I.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  His body was still warm from her.

Lydia came from his bathroom, fully clothed as the smell of bacon and biscuits hit her nose. She folded her lips as the sheriff offered her a plate. This was weird considering the times he had to be called to her home because the neighbors were complaining loud yelling. She accepted the plate as he pulled her chair out for her.

“Thank you for this.” He poured her some juice. “For everything.”

“No problem. I didn’t know you and Stiles were still close.” She blushed, avoiding his eyes. “Feel free to come here anytime from now on.” No wonder why his son was smitten with her. “I know what it’s like to be in that type of environment. It was one of the reasons I became a cop.” She admired him. This was where Stiles acquired his work ethic and big heart.

“You’re a good one too Sheriff Stilinski. And so will Stiles.” She assured.

“Yeah. He just needs to learn to trust others more. Not be afraid to meet new people. See what else is out there. I’m just glad he’s taken to someone else. Besides Scott.” He ignored Lydia’s blush.

“Me too.”

“Him and Scott were inseparable and he moved away, it was like his heart was ripped out. I know it sounds really dramatic, but the two are brothers. In diapers together. Scott’s mother Melissa was like his second mother. And when they moved, his personality went with them. Every once in a while I see the old Stiles. But his anxiety just overpowers it.” Stiles heard them talking about him as he came from the corner.

Great. Now she thought he was a pathetic loner. His dad meant well, but this wasn’t his place. All of a sudden he wasn’t hungry. When he came in, they gave him a soft smile. Lydia wished her morning could be like this all the time.

“Stiles come sit down.” Stilinski said as he grabbed an apple, ignoring Lydia’s curious eyes.

“That’s ok.” The man and girl exchanged a look between them.

“Well let me take you two to….”

“I can walk.” His voice was low and biting.

“Stiles.” Lydia called behind him.

“He heard me talking to you…..” He saddened.

“I will talk to him.” Lydia grabbed her things. “Thanks again for the breakfast.” She gave him a quick hug.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

She sat at her locker, staring at her phone. Of course, her mother didn’t answer her calls. It was unsettling how she had this much resentment in her heart for the woman, yet she loved her. Still wanted to protect her. She took a deep breath, texting Theo.

_Are you done with practice yet?_

Theo smirked at the text. She was here. He had this fear that she woke up wanting to take it back again. As he walked out the locker room from practice, he saw her sitting on the ground. She leaned her head back against the metal as he sat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand.

He could sense her distress. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, waiting for her to speak.

“I don’t get why you like me Theo. Even my parents don’t. The real me. And it’s so frustrating and you are so freaking annoying that I want to pull my hair out because the harder I try to pull away, the more you come.” He smirked at her agitated tone. “And I hate how you’re not just this pretty boy with a sexy smirk. And great body.” Her thoughts were racing so fast. “I hate how you just get me. Like you look at me like nothing’s wrong with me.”

“Because there’s not.” She looked in him, shocked by his serious eyes.

“It’s just so much more that you don’t know about me. About them. And I. My mom. She controls everything that I do because she can’t control her own life. And I’m so angry with her that I can’t focus. She won’t answer her phone. And I need to talk to her.”

“Then, let’s go.” Malia accepted his hand.

 “Theo. You don’t have to come. It’s probably best if you don’t.”

“So we are back at square one.” She bit her lip.

“No. I don’t want her to yell at you. Her temper is terrible.”

“Look. I don’t care about her temper. Only you. I’m not just going with you as your boyfriend.” He noticed she didn’t correct him. “I’m your friend too. I will drive so you can get your thoughts together. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” She gripped his hand to make sure this was real. That he was real.

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

“Stiles.” Lydia left her car in their driveway. Her clever friend was also stubborn.

Stiles watched the sidewalk carefully, afraid to trip. He felt Lydia’s green eyes on him. Giving him her infamous lip fold, she pulled him back, stopping him. The two stood face to face. Her eyes demanded an answer as he rubbed his hand in his messy hair.

“What was that about?” Her hand rested on his arm as his eyes glanced down, then back to her. Instantly, she removed her hand. “I just. I don’t want you to think we were talking about you behind your back out of spite. Your dad is worried about you. It’s what good fathers do.”

He didn’t see how good he had it. She wished her father would run after her when something was wrong.

“I’m aware.” His eyes found her lips. He put more distance between them. Now he was the selfish one.

“So then why are closing yourself off to him?” She stepped closer, feeling the frustration in him. Noticing how close she was to him. Hearing his even breaths. She took in his stoic expression, folding her lips.

“Why do you care?” His hard eyes saddened her. She had to make them go away.

“Because I just do. You’re the only person in this town beside Malia who actually cares about me. Who doesn’t want to sit by me in class to cheat. Or because I’m popular. They don’t want to listen when I want to talk about my problems. For the past week. It’s been you two. Like you don’t know what it feels like to go to bed and not hear glasses being thrown across the room. What I said to you last night. It’s still true. And I just wish you could trust me like I trust you.” She tilted his chin with her finger, making him look in her eyes.

Stiles hated how he couldn’t lie to her. Her green eyes were concerned and patient.

“I do trust you. I trust you more than I should.” He gave in.

“Then tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because my dad doesn’t need to know how I truly feel. He doesn’t need to know how much I miss my mom. If he did, he would…..” Lydia took a deep breath, hugging him. Holding him close. Inhaling his woodsy scent as he held onto her tightly. Her hair smelled of cherries. She was so small, but she fit perfectly against him. “You’re the genius Lydia and you can’t even see it.”

“See what?”

“That I screw things up. That I disrupt some cosmic balance.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is.”

“No. It’s not. You make things better. I remember you in elementary school. How you would always make me laugh by asking the teacher crazy questions. It became the reason I even wanted to come to school.”

“You remember that?” She blushed at his shock.

“Yeah.” She whispered. “Even now, I still see you like that. The guy who can make me smile.” She held onto him, looking up to him. He gave her a soft smile. “You’ve got to tell him. You two need to share your pain.” He nodded, embracing her once more.

TWTWTWTWTTW

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright here.” He turned off his ignition. She owed him a full tank of gas as much as he was taking her over town. She still didn’t tell him why she needed to see her mother. And he didn’t press, because eventually she would. Right now, she just needed him to be there.

“Malia. Go.” He pecked her lips as she went inside. As soon as she walked inside, she was reminded why she barely came to their office. Numerous clients were sitting in the waiting room, talking or texting on their phones. The office phones were ringing to add more chaos. One of the secretaries greeted her sweetly as she gave her a little smile.

She walked down the hall, not shocked to see her father’s door closed. Most likely he wasn’t there. As soon as she got to her mother’s door, she took in the elegant writing on the door: Corrine Suarez-Hale. Maybe she was making matters worse by being here. Or maybe, this would be the wake-up call her mother needed.

Yeah right.

Knock, Knock

Hey mom.” She turned the doorknob to see her behind the desk with numerous file folders on them and a man on the other side. She noticed their flirtatious body language towards each other. She wanted to throw up.  She figured that it was her father who started the affairs first. And she started hers afterwards because she wasn’t going to leave him. She didn’t have the energy to start over again.

This was a really bad idea.

Corrine stared at her daughter. What was she doing here?

“I. You weren’t answering your calls. Does he have to be in here?” Malia glared at the man. He was truly handsome with the perfect salt and pepper beard. He had good taste in clothes from his choice of suit.

“Give us a couple of minutes Clint.” Corrine opened the door as he walked outside. Even his name was pretentious.

“So how long have you two been…..?” Malia stopped mid sentence. Her mind was creating images of the two together.

“Malia why are you here when you shouldn’t?” She deflected. Malia noticed she didn’t correct her. “You have 10 seconds to give me an answer before you end up grounded. And no Lydia…..” Her stern voice caused an eye roll. Malia walked to the desk, picking up her flask.

“Because of this.” Corrine’s shoulders stiffened. She walked to her daughter grabbing it out her hand.

“Malia stop blowing things out of proportion. Yes. I drink. So does half the town.” She rubbed her forehead.

“Stop talking to me like that. Like I’m still this little girl. Like I can’t see what’s going on around me. Mom you need help. Please get some.” They needed help with a lot, but this was most important.

“I don’t need help.” She cupped her face. Malia wanted to cry at the smell of her breath. Her mother was ill and she was trying to manipulate with her words and touch. “Now go back to school.” Malia grabbed her bag.

She glared daggers at Clint. It took her everything not to hit him. If she could, she would slap both her parents if it could give them some good sense. She was stupid to think this was going to work.

Theo watched her walk back to the truck. By the looks of her demeanor, it didn’t go well. He saddened when she got inside. She was engulfed by the silence, holding herself. Theo pulled her to him, wishing there was more he could do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
